


Just Perfect

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: soulmate, family, and starter prompt "Go back to sleep"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Just Perfect

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Rachel rocked her son in her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m being a terrible host.”

“Please, Rachel, you have your hands full, literally,” Alex responded softly. “Is there anything I can do? Can I give you a break?” 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Rachel questioned. 

“Of course not. We’re family. Come here, cutie. Hi, little one,” Alex cooed, taking her future nephew into her arms. “He’s beautiful, Rachel.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Rachel smiled through tired eyes. “At least _someone_ appreciates him.”

“It’s a baby, Rachel,” Thomas stated, standing across the room. “One day it will be an individual with any luck, but right now it is exactly like every other baby. He won’t even remember today.”

“Oh, Tommy,” Rachel shook her head lightly. She knew him well enough to expect this. “Just wait until you have one of your own. Having a child changes you and you will _not_ be the exception. It _will_ change _even you_.” 

Alex’s face went flushed. She and Thomas had not really talked about having kids. 

“You continue to think that,” Thomas maintained his position.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her older brother. He didn’t understand, but he would. “Just you wait.. Since we are clearly boring you, why don’t you go outside and see if Steve needs any help with the grilling?”

“If you insist,” Thomas grumbled. “Though, the baby might be more interesting.”

“Too late! Go!… And, try to be nice,” Rachel suggested. 

Thomas gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before he made his leave. He paused in the doorway only for a moment to look back at Alex holding his nephew. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. Maybe Rachel was right. She did have her moments. Thomas thought back to her wedding, when she and Steve took their vows, he wasn’t sure he believed in love then, but he did now. 

“How is the wedding planning going?” Rachel asked. 

“We still have a lot to do, but it’s going well. It’s honestly been a whirlwind,” Alex admitted.

“When my brother told me he proposed I was sure I was dreaming. I had resigned myself to him being a bachelor forever,” Rachel teased. “He didn’t even use to believe in love. He got up at my wedding and said just as much. He also insisted that getting married was nothing special as two drunk individuals in Vegas could achieve the same result.”

Alex laughed, “that does sound like Thomas.”

“It does… At least it used to. He’s different with you. You changed him.” Rachel offered. “That’s not an easy thing to do.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Alex insisted, turning her focus back to the baby.

“You did something. My brother is not the most open person as I’m sure you noticed. However, I’ve never seen more brightness and life in his eyes than when he looks at you,” Rachel explained. “I’m happy for both of you. You two just might be perfect together.”

Alex blushed, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly. “That means a lot to me coming from you. I know how protective you are of him. And, I feel the same way. He brings me such happiness even in the darkest days. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before… He completes me.” Alex shook her head and laughed to herself.

“What?” Rachel questioned curiously.

“Nothing,” Alex continued smiling. 

“Now I have to know!” Rachel demanded. “My house. My rules. Tell!”

“I know it’s a silly notion,” Alex began. “And one, Thomas would not approve of, but I feel such a strong connection to him that if soulmates exist, I feel like I’ve already found mine in him. Please don’t tell him I said that! He will think I’m being naive.”

“I’m not sure he would,” Rachel admitted. “In fact, I think he probably already knows and feels the same way. He just might not be ready to admit it yet. If you knew me before Steve, I was a lot more like my brother. Love has a way of opening parts of yourself that have been closed off.” 

“Thanks, Rachel,” Alex looked down at her engagement ring. “I’m so glad you’re going to be my sister.”


End file.
